Visita
by JAZZ-THE-KILLER
Summary: Jazmín era una chica muy cerrada a la cual una persona marcará su vida por completo ¿de quién se tratará?


**Guuuuhoooooola ._. :3 espero acá les dejo el 3 capitulo, si les está gustando no duden en volver el próximo sábado D: . bueno :3 ahora si xD no los aburro más :33 **

_No me dio tiempo para responder y saltó del árbol; me bajo de sus hombros y me agarro de la manga de mi blusa y empezamos a correr; con lluvia, en un bosque obscuro, y mi creepypasta favorito?, todo lo veía en cámara lenta me sentía la mujer más afortunada en el mundo pero al mismo tiempo con algo de miedo, al saber que un asesino sabe en donde me ubico._

Corrimos hasta la casa de mi tía y me subió otra vez a sus hombros; él escaló un árbol que estaba al lado de la ventana de mi cuarto, entramos por la ventana me dejó ahí y me dijo ''Go To Sleep Princess', estaba cansada así que acepte, pero antes de que se fuera le pregunte:

Jazmín: ¡espera!, ¿dónde vives?

Jeff: eso no importa, yo sé donde te ubicas tú y te visitaré cuando sea necesario

Sin decir más, saltó por la ventana, se puso su capucha y se fue corriendo; me fui a dormir y desperté a las 4 de la tarde XD, recuerdo que soñé con él, estábamos en el lugar donde nos conocimos, estábamos corriendo agarrados de la mano, estaba lloviendo y vimos a un campista y Jeff me decía

Jeff: ve amor te lo dejo.

Y entonces corrí hacia el campista y le dije ''You're next'' y lo empecé a matar, noté que Jeff solo se reía como un loco (lo es, no? ¬¬), esperen… me estaba gustando, ¿me divertía matar?, entonces me empezó a llegar un olor muy desagradable, un olor a sangre y de pronto desperté¬¬, era Jeff, estaba tocando la ventana con su cuchillo y mirándome con una mirada un poco extraña.

Jazmín: Jeff, ¿qué haces aquí?, podrían verte.

Jeff: oye yo solo venía a ver como estabas, bueno, me iré ya que parece que te molesta mi presencia

Me paré rápido de mi cama y le agarre la mano otra vez diciéndole que nos e fuera, a lo que su respuesta fue mover su mano l más rápido posible.

Jeff: ¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A HACER ESO!

Jazmín: perdona, no fue mi intención

Jeff: no me gustan las muestras de afecto…

Jazmín: mejor olvidemoslo, ¿ qué pasa?

Jeff: pues vine a darte un paseo por el lugar :D

Jazmín: ¿Un paseo?

Jeff: No, de hecho eh venido para secuestrarte un rato.

Me agarro de la manga de mi camisa y me jaló hacia él.

Jeff: vamos, arriba

Me subi de nuevo a sus hombros y dio un gran salto desde el segundo piso, ¡dios! Si que estaba completamente loco, pero debo admitir que era divertido; me bajó de sus hombros y nos fuimos al bosque, estuvimos platicando sobre varias cosas tontas x3, estaba anocheciendo, saque mi celular para ver la hora y noté a Jeff un poco asustado

Jazmín: ¿Qué te pasa?

Jeff: no me tomarás una foto, ¿o si?

Jazmín: no, no es eso, solo quería ver la hora

Jeff: más te vale…

Jeff me miró una vez más a los ojos y me dijo está obscureciendo, te llevaré a tu casa.

Jazmín: ¿qué?, no, ya estoy grande, ya te lo dije, puedo irme yo sola

Jeff: no fue una pregunta

Jeff me volvió a llevar a la casa de mi tía, al llegar a mi habitación noté una mirada de cansancio en su rostro.

Jeff: me quedaré esta noche aquí

Jazmín: ¿¡qué!? , ¡no! , te pueden ver.

Jeff: ¿ y si me ven que pasaría?, no te preocupes, no notarás que estoy aquí.

Dijo acurrucándose en la cama dándome la espalda

Jazmín: esto sigue pareciendo una mala idea…

Jeff: tranquila, no muerdo, bueno mato pero no muerdo

Dijo soltando una risa burlona

Jazmín eso no me tranquiliza

Jeff: mira, toma mi cuchillo, déjalo por ahí, ahora solo quiero descansar

Yo también me recosté al lado de él, le di una sabana para que se tapara los ojos y pudiera dormir.

Al día siguiente desperté a las 9:30 am y sentía algo pegado en mí, era Jeff, me estaba abrazando por la cintura, no tardé en sonrojarme, intenté moverlo pero, no logré hacer nada asi que volví a dormir, gran error… Mi hermana dani entró sin avisar viendo a Jeff abrazándome y acostados los dos juntos, mi hermana soltó un pequeño grito y se quedo boquiabierta, su grito despertó a Jeff lo que hizo que se enojara, oh mierda, ya se armo.

**Weeeeeepaaaah hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana e.e jkshjasghdghafd xdd espero les haya gustado ._./ PD: me está costando un putero hacer la historia :'v me estoy quedando sin creatividad D: pero no se preocupen e.e para eso está mi amigo Joshua que me ayuda a hacer los capítulos :3 pues bueno bueno eso es todo por esta semana e.e tal vez la próxima no pueda subir el capitulo q_q pero haré lo imposible para poder hacerlo ._.7 todo por mis 50 vistas xD pues bueno :T nos vemos *o***


End file.
